1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus that ejects a liquid onto a target.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is known as a type of liquid ejection apparatus that ejects a liquid from a liquid ejecting head onto a recording medium such as a sheet of paper so as to form images on the recording medium. Such an ink jet printer includes that has a cooling unit for cooling the liquid ejecting head, for example, as described in JP-A-4-31076.
The printer described in JP-A-4-31076 includes a reading unit that reads a manuscript and a recording unit that performs recording on a recording target material (recording medium) based on reading signals which are output from the reading unit. The recording unit includes a carriage that is moved to scan in a direction across a transportation direction of the target with a recording head being mounted on the carriage. The recording unit performs recording on the recording target material by ejecting ink from the recording head (liquid ejecting head) onto the recording target material while the carriage is moved for scanning.
Further, a fan for cooling is provided at a position between the reading unit and the recording unit. When the fan operates, outside air is drawn into the printer through an air inlet port which is formed on the outer casing of the printer. In this configuration, the air inlet port is located in proximity to a stand-by position of the recording head. Accordingly, when the fan operates, the air drawn through the air inlet port is blown against the recording head which is positioned at the stand-by position so that the recording head is efficiently cooled.
In the above-mentioned printer, when the air is drawn through the air inlet port, a flow of air is generated in the recording unit. The flow of air may affect the ejection precision of ink ejected from the recording head to the recording target material, which may decrease the quality of image formed on the recording target material by the recording head.